Savage
by Fyre Farae
Summary: Rewrite of episode 167 and 190 with a Rukia X Ichigo pairing.Instead of dying on the floor somewhere Rukia is watching Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow. When Ichigo's mask doesn't immediately come off after the fight something must be done to wear him out.


They say the best cure for writer's block is to write…so here I am. I thought I would vent my frustration at the filler/recap episode we were force to put up with. So this is essentially a rewrite of episodes 167 and 190 that just happens two have my two favorite shinigami getting it on. So for those of you whom don't like sexual situations, this is the wrong fic for you. BTW, I'm not sure how old Ichigo is in the series and don't really care. In this he is 18. If I get enough interest in a sequel I'll vent my frustration at Inoue's idiocy. For anyone who is reading my other two series hopefully I'll have a new chapter of Anything You Can Do up by the end of the month and Beyond the Coloration early next month.

* * *

Savage

There was sand everywhere. No matter what direction I turned in all my dark eyes could see was sand. I was practically covered in the gritty stuff. It was in my hair, my eyes watered because of it, and it was even in my mouth making the grinding of my teeth all that much worse. The sun beat down on me unrelenting and merciless, not caring that there was practically no shade in which to take cover. I had sweat running down my spine and my black bangs were damn near matted down to my forehead almost in my eyes. The humidity made everything worse, I would have been more comfortable in a dry heat, but the wetness made me feel like I was suffocating.

Or maybe I felt like that because I was holding my breath? I force myself to breathe again. I want to look away, but I can't. No matter how hard I try or how uncomfortable I feel I can't take my gaze off the scene in front of me.

Ichigo is fighting Grimmjow.

Well, perhaps fighting is too elegant a word to describe the mayhem they are creating. It's more like they're beating the living daylights out of each other. Usually there's more artistry to Ichigo's bouts, but not this time. It's a knock down, drag out fight and the one that wins is the one that walks away. There were no feints, parries, or reposes as per his usual. Just hack and slash with some kidou thrown in every once in a while to keep it interesting.

Ichigo sent another getsuga tenshou arcing towards the blue haired arrancar. It's passing sent another wave of sand blasting my way and I raised my arm to shield my face and eyes.

The scream of agony that reaches my ears tells me without having to see that Grimmjow didn't manage to dodge this time. By now the scent of blood is assaulting my nostrils. Given that I grew up as a street-rat I never thought the sight or smell of blood would bother me, but the first time I saw what happens to a shinigami caught unawares by a hollow I lost my stomach. Now, I don't even blink. From above me I can hear Nel screeching at Orihime about something or other. I should probably shun-po up there and check on my friend. She is after all why I came here, but the thought of being further away from Ichigo keeps my feet grounded to the sand that is scorching my feet through my cardboard thin sandals.

My eyes are riveted on the fight again. Ichigo's mask is just barely there. Only the left side from his brow to an inch below his cheekbone remained. Those piercing yellow irises seemed to bore into Grimmjow. I wonder why he doesn't cringe from the hate that seems to radiate from them? I hope those eyes never look at me with hate. I know that Orihime is frightened by Ichigo when his hollow comes out to play, but I'm not. Perhaps, I've lived too long or lost too much, but regardless of how hollow he may sometimes appear I know that Ichigo, my Ichigo, the one I saved, the one I love, is the one running the show.

I hear Grimmjow roar in frustration before making a desperate lunge at his aggressor and my breath catches in my throat. I choke on my gasp of horror as the orange haired shinigami fails to parry the attack and the Espada's claws sink into the flesh of Ichigo's stomach. Above me Orihime screams. The blood rushing in my ears silences most of her words, but I can just make out that she's telling him not get hurt anymore. I snort in disbelief. My friend can be so naïve sometimes. As if just telling him not to get hurt is going to protect him from further injury. She has a shield to protect her and Nel, but Ichigo has nothing like that to protect him.

A thin trickle of blood has made its way down the side of his face originating from a cut on his forehead. His black haori is soaked in blood where Grimmjow hit him. With every ragged breath he draws in the blood spreads a little further. How much longer can he last? The newly reinstated number six espada throws another jab at the substitute shinigami, but this time it doesn't connect. Ichigo caught it in his fist. His lips start to move and I instinctively move closer to hear what he says. My name floats to my ears on the wind followed my the names of my companions and my heart soars to realize that he put me first, ahead of even Orihime, whose presence here was the sole reason for our journey.

Ichigo's hold on his opponent's fist is broken and they both jump back several paces. Grimmjow releases another beastly growl from his throat at the same time that Ichigo throws his head back to release his own fierce cry. Ichigo's head drops back down and this time his mask it totally back and I know that this is it. One last awesome release of power and a victor will be decided.

My breath hitches in my throat as I hear the vizard's warbled shout of getsuga tenshou and the sound sends a shiver of desire down my spine. I can't help it. There's just something about danger that turns me on and what could be more dangerous than a shinigami turned hollow? Besides Ichigo always had a bad ass attitude and I'm helplessly attracted to it.

The black crescent of Ichigo's attack collides with the blue of Grimmjow's desgaron. I'm still holding my breath and I've yet to blink allowing yet more sand to scratch my corneas. The collision of energy sends a twister of sand into the air and my view is temporarily blocked. Who will be standing when the sand settles? Will I see Ichigo standing proud with his zanpaktou slung over his shoulder and a come hither grin plastered on his face? Or will I see a smirking Espada standing triumphantly over the dead and unmoving body of the man I've come to respect and love?

Finally, the sand dies down. All at once the breath I was holding escapes from my burning lungs at the sight of Ichigo standing tall. Bloody, tattered and bruised to be sure, but standing. Grimmjow is completely still a few yards away. I sense no spiritual energy from him. Ichigo won!

Before I am even cognitively aware of moving my feet I find myself in front of Ichigo and hugging him tightly. I don't care that he still has half of his mask firmly in place covering both of his eyes from forehead to cheek bone. Nor do I care that my tight embrace is smearing his blood onto my robes. I've already lost one love to a hollow I'm thankful that I haven't lost his look-a-like as well.

His hands grasp my face and lift it to face him, but before I can say anything his lips crash down on mine. It is not gentle, but wild and urgent. I don't care. I kiss him back just as urgently, opening my mouth to his marauding tongue. I moan into his mouth when he presses me even tighter to his body and I can feel without a doubt how aroused he is. Breaking the kiss I stare into his eyes and the desire I see there matches mine sending a heat flaring into the pit of my stomach. Not giving him a chance to protest I grab his hand and shun-po us at least a mile, away from the watching eyes of my female friend and her blue haired companion.

Within moments of stopping I find myself shoved up against the partial remnants of a wall. No words were spoken before Ichigo reclaimed my mouth with his. Strong hands weave into my hair and mold to my back crushing us together. Our tongues are at war with one another. I love the taste of him. All strength and masculinity. He grinds himself against me which releases a flow of moistness to soak into my lingerie. My fingers are clasped into his haori so tightly he'll never be able to get the wrinkles out. You couldn't even fit a piece of paper between us. There's already too much between us as there is. I slip my hands over his strong chest to the small amount of cloth holding his top robe closed. Not allowing him an opportunity to halt my actions I rip the material and begin to drag it off.

He removes his hands from my hair and back helping me to undress him. Once the robe is off we let it fall to the burning sand beneath our feet. I drop down on top of his robe bringing the younger shinigami down on top of me. Those black and gold eyes are staring into me with an intensity that I never even dreamed off. A surge of jealousy nearly consumes me at the thought that he might look at someone with that same amount of possession. Yet, behind the fierceness of the gaze there's a vulnerability and fragility as well which is reflected in his words to me.

"Rukia, how can…why…" Ichigo trails off and his gaze leaves mine to stare out the corner of his eyes. His hands are fidgeting on either side of my hand; it's a nervous habit of his I noticed long ago. I know he's worried about his mask. The brilliantly white mask with blood red markings that is currently covering the top half of his face.

I trail my hands up to the side of his head and force him to look at me. I know there is anger blazing in my black depths and his almost imperceptible flinch away from me only makes me that much more angered. "I am not Inoue. I don't care about the damn mask. I know what's beneath it." The fierceness of my tone surprises him, but he recovers quickly and a small smirk appears on his mouth.

"Good." And then the gentleness is gone and he's kissing me desperately again. Not wasting any more time with words I begin to strip him of his clothes. I need to touch him. All of him. Let our first coming together be a hard, fast fuck. I can take it and I know damn good and well he can. I never liked being treated like a fragile doll anyway.

He's tearing my clothes off of me with just as much enthusiasm as he does everything. Soon we're both laying naked under the baking false sun of Hueco Mundo. I'm not sure which is more burning: the sun or Ichigo's black and yellow eyes. They seem to devour me.

Trailing kisses down my jaw and throat I wait expectedly for his mouth and hands to find my breasts. A sharp cry of pleasure escapes me when his moist mouth covers my left breast and sucks my nipple to the roof of his warm cavern. Meanwhile his left hand is squeezing my other mound in the most delightful way. I arch into him vying for as much contact as possible.

His mouth moves from one breast to the other and he sends his hands trailing down my skin making patterns with the pads of his fingers that's slowly driving me insane. One hand grips my hip and, God, the other one is cupping my womanhood. I can't help but to grind against him and groan out loud. Sharp, electric tingles are shooting up and down my spine. When he slips a finger up my wet slit I grab his hair in my fists and grit my teeth to keep from crying out.

I can feel him chuckle against me and I vow to make him pay. He doesn't know what it's like to be celibate for decades at a time! It's been years since Renji and I were lovers and I haven't taken anyone into my bed since him. Two fingers push into my tightness and all thoughts of Renji fly from my mind. There is only Ichigo and the tortuous movements of his hands and mouth.

Shamelessly I thrust my hips against his fingers. Yanking his head up from his feast I slam my mouth onto his and push my tongue into his mouth tasting him again. I hear the groan emanate from him when I suck on his tongue. My lover's erection twitches against me. I reach down and take him firmly into my hand. From base to tip I squeeze his long length, up and down, and then swirl my thumb over his weeping slit. I know he won't be able to handle much more. A pinch to my clit leaves me shaking in want of fulfillment.

I nibble a little on his lips before demanding, "Stop teasing me Ichigo and get on with it!" To emphasize my point I squeeze him roughly and draw him to my entrance.

"Impatient aren't we, but fine have it your way," and without any further ado he slams into me to the hilt. I sigh in relief to feel so full. So complete. Above me Ichigo's breath hisses out through his teeth and his jaw is clenching. I know I'm tight and seeing the look of almost pained ecstasy on his face sends me soaring. One more moment of stillness is all I'm allowed to get used to his girth before he's moving within me.

The force with which he takes me is damn near brutal and yet I'm screaming in euphoria as he slams into me. The friction between us is electric and the grunts he's making are music to my ears. There are going to be scratch marks down his back for a week after this. Angry, red welts that will probably sting when he gets in the shower.

He reaches down to my hips and lifts them in order to penetrate me deeper. Our thrusts are erratic now, but I match him stroke for stroke never letting him out of me for long. I'm so close now all I need is a little push to get me over the edge…

Teeth nip at my nipple and the almost pain is just what I needed. I screamed. Loud and without inhibition. My walls clench around him tighter than before and he's soon roaring his own completion; our cries mix together into a nearly deafening cacophony. My throat will be raw for a while. Ichigo pumps into me a few more times before collapsing and rolling to the side bringing me on top of him.

The energy and tension having finally been released his hollow mask slips away giving me an unhindered view of his face. For once it's lacking its usual wrinkles of worry and instead looks completely content. I know it won't last long so I commit it to memory as best I can lest it be the last time I see it.

He brushes my lips with his gently before pulling back and looking me in the eyes, "This changes everything you know."

I immediately stiffen in preparation… of something, I'm not sure what…rejection perhaps. Instead all I see is a calm acceptance. I relax into him and lay my head on his shoulder, " I know."

I feel his arms wrap around me holding me tightly and then the graze of lips against my forehead. "I hope you can handle it Kuchiki because things are never going to be the same."

"I know," is all I reply and I do. Byakuya would castrate him, old man Yamamoto I'm sure would have some choice words to say, and Kami only knows how Renji would react. Oh well, it's not like I've never disappointed aniue before and while Yamamoto may look down on the more carnal side of my relationship with Ichigo we aren't breaking any laws. As far as Renji goes, well I don't tell him who he can and can't sleep with so I sure as hell am not going to allow him to do so to me.

A slap on my rear draws me out of my thoughts and I frown up at my companion. "The others will be here soon. We should probably get dressed."

I nod my agreement and climb off of him offering my hand to help him up. He smiles back at me and accepts my offer. His large hand clasped tightly in mine makes my stomach go a flutter as if I was an adolescent all over again, but I never want that feeling to go away.

Wordlessly we dress. A mere five minutes after the last of the sand is brushed off our clothes and the first sign of our companions becomes evident. I can hear Ishida correcting Orihime about something. I can see the top of Chad's head coming towards us. A smile lights up my face when I hear Renji's boisterous laughter. Everyone is here! We can finally go home.


End file.
